totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Zagubione łupy to nie przelewki
Total Drama: Amazing Race - Odcinek 10 Don: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Amazing Race. Chiny, miasto liczące ponad 1mld mieszkańców. To tam odbyło się nasze ostatnie wyzwanie. Lucy i Barbie miały iście szatański plan wyeliminowania Zakochanych Nastolatków i wkręciły w to Botaników. Dwayne, o dziwo nie spowodował kary dla swojej drużyny, a i dowiedzieliśmy się, że Brick nie potrafi kierować żadnym pojazdem, chyba, że ma zamontowaną gąsienicę. Courtney i Duncan jako pierwsi skończyli wyzwanie i wygrali wczorajsze wyzwanie. Pożegnaliśmy natomiast Botaników, którym nie udało się przetrwać w sojuszu z Barbie i Lucy. Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Czy Devin, znowu pomyli biegi? To i inne rzeczy już dziś w Total Drama: Amazing Race. Pekin, Chiny '''Don: ' Wczorajsza strefa luzu jest dzisiejszą linią startu. Uczestnicy, którzy wygrali wczorajsze wyzwanie, jako pierwsi odczytają dzisiejszą wskazówkę. Courtney odczytuje wskazówkę. 'Courtney: ' Biegnijcie na dworzec i lećcie do Gdańska. 'Don: ' Gdańsk, to wspaniałe polskie miasto położone tuż przy Morzu Bałtyckim. Ludzie często wyjeżdżają tam na wakacje. Można spotkać tam też Zatokę Gdańska, czy zjeść pyszne naleśniki. (PZ 'Duncan: ') Pierwszy raz w tym programie udało mi się zająć pierwsze miejsce. Jest progres, jest progres. (PZ 'Courtney: ') Obyśmy nigdy już nie spadli z podium. Isabella odczytuje wskazówkę. 'Isabella: ' Gdańsk? Super. Mickey odczytuje 'Mickey: ' Mam uczulenie na piasek (PZ 'Jay: ') To jeden z problemów Mickey'ego. Kiedy jeszcze za dzieciaka inni koledzy bawili się w piaskownicy, czy na plaży, dla Mickey'ego pozostawały tylko samochodziki (PZ 'Mickey: ') Do dziś pamiętam tę wysypkę (PZ 'Jay: ') Na szczęście pozbył się lęku przed wodą (PZ 'Mickey: ') Żadna woda mi już nie straszna Mickey spadł z krzesła (PZ 'Mickey: ') Ał. Ale na ból nie jestem odporny Lotnisko 'Don: ' Pierwszy samolot właśnie odlatuje. Pierwsze 8 par na jego pokładzie właśnie jest w drodze do Polski. Samolot Uczestnicy siedzą w samolocie. Isabella i Tatiana grają w pokera. 'Tatiana: ' Jedną poproszę. Tatiana wymienia kartę. 'Tatiana: ' Mam karetę. 'Isabella: ' To co? Rewanż? 'Tatiana: ' Jasne. 'Junior: ' Hej, mogę się przyłączyć? 'Isabella: ' Jasne śmiało. Dwayne wkracza do akcji. 'Dwayne: ' Eee, jako ojciec nie mogę na to pozwolić. Dwayne odpycha Juniora w stronę Jay'a i Mickey'ego. 'Dwayne: ' To jest hazard synek. Jak dorośniesz to zrozumiesz. 'Junior: ' (pod nosem) Mój ojciec zawsze musi robić mi wiochę. 'Isabella: ' Nie graliśmy na pieniądze. To tylko czysta forma rozrywki. 'Dwayne: ' A...aha. W takim razie mogę się do was dołączyć. Junior podchodzi. 'Junior: ' Zagrajmy w czwórkę. Kto przegra stawia dużą pizzę. 'Dwayne, Isabella i Tatiana: ' Zgoda. Chwilę później. 'Junior: ' Widzę, że stawiam pizzę. 'Isabella: ' Możesz się odegrać. 'Junior: ' Może nie tym razem. Tymczasem Starzy Wyjadacze i Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie siedzą obok. 'Owen: ' Kurczę. Jak tak zaczęli gadać o tej pizzy, to aż zgłodniałem. Nie ma ktoś jakiejś? 'Noah: ' Gdzie ja miałbym ją sobie schować stary. Pekin, Chiny 'Don: ' Kiedy pierwsze 8 par leci już do Polski, pozostałe pięć dopiero dociera na lotnisko. Jackie i Jen docierają na lotnisko. Jackie podczas biegu przewróciła się i obdarła sobie kolano. 'Jen: ' Spokojnie Jackie. To nie wygląda tak złe jak ci się wydaje Jackie popada w histerię. Może nie tak wielką, jakiej by dostała w momencie kradzieży jej telefonu, ale jednak. Wygląd to jedna z rzeczy, którą sobie ceni. 'Jackie: ' Jak nie wygląda Jen, no jak nie wygląda. Strup na całe kolano mam. Daj mi jakiś opatrunek, albo coś. 'Jen: ' Ludzie zawsze coś sobie łamią, albo obdzierają. W takim programie to normalka. To ryzyko zawodowe można powiedzieć. 'Jackie: ' Nikt jakoś nie złamał sobie niczego w Amazing Race. Jen, ja inaczej nie lecę. 'Jen: ' Eh, dobrze. Tutaj w pobliżu jest apteka. Chodźmy, kupimy ci coś na twoje kolano. (PZ 'Jen: ') Zupełnie nie rozumiem, dlaczego Jackie popada w histerię. To tylko kolano. Ludzie codziennie mają jakieś wypadki. Mniejsze, czy większe. (PZ 'Jackie: ') Wiem to Jen. Powinnam coś z tym zrobić. Kiedy Królowe Mody wybiegają z poczekalni, mijają Czarne Charaktery, które są zszokowane tym, że Jackie i Jen biegną w drugą stronę. 'Eva: ' Ej, wam się coś nie pomyliło pustaki? Dlaczego wychodzicie z lotniska. Biegnąca Jen jej odpowiada. 'Jen: ' Kolano Jackie się odparło i musimy... Jackie zatyka jej usta. 'Jackie: ' Nie musisz wszystkim o tym mówić. 'Fabian: ' Ups, biedactwo. Na twarzy Fabiana można było zobaczyć szyderczy uśmieszek. 'Fabian: ' Może masz problem ze swoim kolankiem, ale największy problem masz jednak ze swoim mózgie... a nie, żeby mieć problem z czymś, trzeba to najpierw posiadać. Jackie w tym momencie się zagotowała. Odwróciła się i chciała zaatakować Fabiana. 'Jackie: ' Orzesz ty... Jen i Eva obezwładniły Jackie. Ta jednak wymachiwała rękami i nogami chcąc uderzyć Fabiana. 'Jackie: ' Ja już cię nauczę szacunku do innych. Jeśli twoi rodzice tego nie zrobili, to zrobię to ja, tylko, że nie słownie, a dosłownie. 'Jen: ' Spokojnie Jackie nie warto. 'Jackie: ' Puść mnie Jen. 'Fabian: ' Ale to nerwowe. Chodź Eva, idziemy na samolot. Eva i Jen puściła Jackie. 'Eva: ' Zabawiajcie się dalej razem. Ale wiecie, wasze dni są policzone. Pozostałe 5 par wsiadło do samolotu nr 2, gdzie właśnie odlatują. Samolot nr 1 Junior siedzi i rozmawia z Pechowymi Bliźniakami. Dostrzegł, że pomimo przeciwności ich losu, są to dobre chłopaki z którymi można porozmawiać o wszystkim i o niczym. 'Junior: ' Tak świetnie widać jak rodzina się dogaduje. Niestety ja z moim tatą mamy ostatnio kryzys. 'Jay: ' Tak Junior, wiem co ci chodzi po głowie. Ja z Mickey'm też nie zawsze się dogadywaliśmy. Kiedy na lekcji wf'u zawsze obwinialiśmy jeden drugiego o to, że wybierają nas na końcu do swoich składów. 'Mickey: ' Ja raz dostałem piłką od siatkówki w głowę. Stąd muszę nosić ten kask. 'Junior: ' Czyli to z tego powodu go masz? Też się nad tym zastanawiałem, ale zawsze było jakoś niezręcznie zapytać. 'Mickey: ' Co się tak właściwie wydarzyło między tobą, a twoim tatą? Może będziemy mogli wam pomóc. W tle słychać Dwayne, który dalej gra z Nieustraszonymi Dziewczynami w pokera. 'Dwayne: ' Ta... (śmieje się)... ak. Kamera przenosi się na nich. 'Dwayne: ' Mam pokera. Dalej dziewczyny, wyskakujcie z kaski. Tatiana wyciąga z kieszeni 5 dolarów. 'Dwayne: ' Hej, może teraz zagramy w rozbieranego pokera? 'Isabella: ' Emmm, może później. Isabella i Tatiana wstały i odeszły od krzesła. Pozostawiły jednak przy Dwayne swoje karty. Dwayne wzruszył ramionami i zaczął tasować karty. Kamera wraca do Juniora i Bliźniaków. Junior odpowiada na pytanie Mickey'ego. 'Junior: ' Właśnie to... W jego głosie czuć było zażenowanie. Gdansk, Polska Tymczasem samolot dotarł już do Polski, a uczestnicy czytają kolejną wskazówkę. Isabella odczytuje wskazówkę. 'Isabella: ' Zadanie Wspólne. Przybądzcie jak najszybciej do Zatoki Gdanskiej i odnajdzcie sztabkę złota na statku. 'Don: ' W tym zadaniu wspólnym drużyny będą musiały przy pomocy jednego z tych siedmiu samochodów udać się do Zatoki Gdańskiej. Samochodem podróżować będą dwie pary i lepiej wybierzcie dobrego kierowcę. Tam, będziecie musieli udać się na okręt zakotwiczony na redzie i odnaleźć sztabkę złota. Ową sztabkę złota zaniesiecie do marynarza stojącego przy statku, który da wam kolejną wskazówkę 'Marynarz: ' A chuj! A nie zaraz. Ahoj! 'Isabella: ' Wsiadaj Tatiana. Ja prowadzę Isabella i Tatiana wsiadły do samochodu. Isabella odpala silnik, po czym Don jej puka w szybę 'Don: ' Hej, Isa. Isabella otwiera szybę. 'Isabella: ' Co tam Don? 'Don: ' Musicie poczekać na jeszcze jedną parę. Isabella westchęłą i zamknęła szybę. Tatiana siedząca na tylnym siedzeniu powiedziała. 'Tatiana: ' A mogłyśmy być już grubo na prowadzeniu. Samolot nr 2 Ostatnia piątka leci samolotem nr 2. Carrie i Devin słuchają wiadomości w radiu. 'Reporter: ' A teraz wiadomość z Polski. Ulice Gdańska są strasznie zakorkowane. Powodem była awaria elektrociepłowni. Strażacy i policja badają sprawę. 'Carrie: ' Jeśli są korki, to szanse innych też się zmniejszą. 'Devin: ' O ile nie zdążyli wydobyć się z tych korków. Gdańsk, Polska Uczestnicy docierają na parking z samochodami. Dwayne i Junior spierają się o to, do którego samochodu powinni wejść 'Junior: ' Poczekajmy na Pechowych Bliźniaków. 'Dwayne: ' Nie. Chodźmy do Nieustraszonych Dziewczyn. Są blisko. 'Junior: ' Tato. Zawarłem z nimi pakt i nieładnie byłoby mi ich zostawić teraz na lodzie. (PZ 'Junior: ') Rzecz jasna żadnego paktu nie zawarłem. Ale mój tata znowu zacznie gadać do tych lasek jakimiś tekstami z lat osiemdziesiątych, a to pójdzie w świat. (PZ 'Dwayne: ') O nie synek. Obrażasz mnie. Za dawnych czasów... albo nie, wiesz co? (PZ 'Junior: ') Co? (PZ 'Dwayne: ') Papier, kamień, nożyce. Ojciec i Syn zagrali w Papier kamień nożyce. Dwayne wyciągnął papier, Junior nożyce. (PZ 'Junior: ') Ha, wygrałem tato. (PZ 'Dwayne: ') Dobra synek, niech ci będzie. Tymczasem Barbie i Lucy wsiadają do samochodu Nieustraszonych Dziewczyn. 'Isabella: ' Świetnie. Co wam tak długo zajęło? 'Barbie: ' Wybacz, ale spotkałyśmy. Lucy daje jej z liścia. 'Lucy: ' Czekałyśmy na pasach. 'Barbie: ' Hehe, tak. Właśnie to chciałam powiedzieć. Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie, oraz Starzy Wyjadacze docierają do drugiego samochodu. 'Owen: ' Ok, zaklepuję siedzenie za kółkiem 'Noah: ' No daruj sobie. Po tym jak ostatnio wjechałeś w kanał La Manche? Zapomnij. 'Owen: ' Oj, no bo było ciemno. 'Noah: ' Następnym razem włącz światła. 'Agatha: ' Owen wpuścił was w kanał, co? Agatha i Noah zaczęli się śmiać. Oboje przybili ze sobą żółwika. 'Agatha: ' Ja dopiero co zdaję teorię, więc jeszcze nie mam prawa jazdy. 'Drake: ' Ale ja mam. Jestem świeżo upieczonym kierowcą. Odebrałem prawko tuż przed programem. Ale powinienem dać sobie radę. 'Owen: ' Tak. Drake zaprowadzi nas do zwycięstwa. 'Drake: ' Nie wątpię. Wszyscy wsiedli i ruszyli. Do trzeciego samochodu wsiadali Pechowi Bliźniacy, oraz Ojciec i Syn. Nie trzeba tłumaczyć, że Dwayne będzie prowadził. Ojciec i Syn siedzieli już w środku. Bliźniacy dopiero wsiadali. 'Jay: ' Dzień dobry. 'Dwayne: ' Dzień dobry chłopcy. To co? Do zatoki. 'Mickey: ' Co? O nie, moje zatoki. 'Jay: ' Mickey proszę. Wez witaminy. 'Mickey: ' Spoko Jay bracie. 'Junior: ' Hehe, to świetnie. Jedzmy tato. Dwayne rusza. 'Dwayne: ' Kurczę. Teraz w lewo, czy w prawo. Junior spogląda na mapę. 'Junior: ' W lewo tato, w lewo. Dwayne włącza się do ruchu. Zaczyna się robić korek. 'Dwayne: ' O nie. Toż to korek. W czwartym samochodzie jadą Stiles, Izzie, Courtney i Duncan. Duncan siedzi za kółkiem i trąbi na innych. 'Duncan: ' Ruszcie się ludzie. Tutaj trwa wyścig do cholery. 'Izzie: ' Nadmierne używanie klaksonu jest zabronione. Duncan trąbi dalej nie zważając na słowa Izzie. 'Duncan: ' Nie będą mi mówić co mam robić. Coś ruszyło. 'Duncan: ' W końcu. Ale po chwili samochody ponownie stanęły. 'Duncan: ' Agrr. Courtney, możesz odpalić swojego palmtopa i sprawdzić, czy da się ominąć tych imbecyli? 'Courtney: ' Sorki, ale wczoraj trochę pograłam i mi się rozładował. Duncan otwiera szybę i wychyla się. 'Duncan: ' RUSZ PAN TYM SWOIM CIĄGNIKIEM DO CHOLERY!!! Kierowca samochodu przed nimi pokazał Duncan'owi środkowy palec. 'Duncan: ' O nie, teraz pożałuje. Duncan odpina pasy, ale Stiles go zatrzymuje. 'Stiles: ' Hej, zaczekajcie. Mam tu coś. Stiles wyciąga z plecaka ładowarkę samochodową. 'Stiles: ' Trzymaj Courtney. Podłącz to i włącz swojego palmtopa. 'Duncan: ' Ładowarka samochodowa? Szkoda, że nie wziąłem swojej, ale nie sądziłem, że będzie potrzebna 'Stiles: ' Wziąłem ją właściwie tylko dlatego, że nie rozpakowałem się do końca z ostatniego wyjazdu do Włoch. Widziałem nawet papieża w Rzymie. Courtney podłączyła palmtopa i włączyła go. 'Courtney: ' Ok, działa. 'Duncan: ' I jak? 'Courtney: ' Czekaj... Aplikacja na palmtopie się ładuje. 'Courtney: ' Ok, musimy skręcić w prawo na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu. Tam ominiemy korek. Kamera przenosi się do lotu ptaka. 'Don: ' Kiedy Kryminaliści i Rodzinka nr 3 omija gdański korek, innym najwyraźniej humorek dopisuje. Kamera przenosi się do samochodu nr 1 'Barbie: ' Korek, koreczek xD Lucy i Barbie zaczynają się śmiać. Jednakże Isabella i Tatiana są bardziej skupione na zadaniu. A Isabella też na drodze. 'Isabella: ' Barbie, my musimy się skupić. Ten korek jest nie do wytrzymania. Tatiana wychyla się na boki, aby coś dostrzec. A coś, tzn, jak ominąć korek. 'Tatiana: ' Jedz za tym niebieskim samochodem. 'Isabella: ' Dobra. Barbie uściskała Tatianę. 'Barbie: ' Jak się cieszę, że mam takie mądre osoby w drużynie. 'Tatiana: ' To... spoko. Tatiana przewraca oczami. Kamera ponownie przenosi się do lotu ptaka. 'Don: ' W samochodzie nr 3 Bracia i Potomstwo trafili na godziny szczytu przy ulicy Kłosowej. Kamera przenosi się do samochodu. 'Dwayne: ' Jak daleko jeszcze do zatoki? Mickey kicha. 'Jay: ' Spokojnie Mickey. Nie o takie zatoki mu chodziło. 'Junior: ' W takim tempie 3 godziny. 'Dwayne: ' No nie. Dwayne zaczyna trąbić. 'Jay: ' Aj, mam alergie na wysokie decybele. (PZ 'Jay: ') (Jay'owi leci krew z nosa) Kiedy słyszę wysoki hałas, albo dźwięk dostaję niespodziewanego krwotoku z nosa. Dlatego zawsze unikałem takich miejsc jak dyskoteki, czy wesela. (PZ 'Mickey: ') Jedno z niewielu schorzeń, które ma Jay, ale nie mam go ja. Zazwyczaj, to ja jestem większym alergikiem. (PZ 'Jay: ') Tak samo jak na atrament z pióra. Pamiętam do dziś tę wysypkę. (PZ 'Mickey: ') Ale miałeś tydzień wolnego w szkole. (PZ 'Jay: ') Po raz pierwszy poznałem, co to jest długopis. W samochodzie nr 3 można usłyszeć wiadomości z radia. 'Reporter: ' Wracamy do naszego wydania głównego. Policja z Gdańska oszacowała, że awaria elektrociepłowni była wynikiem przegrzania się kotłowni. Straż pożarna też jest już na miejscu. 'Junior: ' Żeby nie powtórzyła się historia z Czarnobyla. 'Mickey: ' Wtedy to ja na pewno umrę. 'Jay: ' Mickey nie może znieść takiej ilości promieniowania. 'Mickey: ' To akurat normalnie. Żaden człowiek tego nie zniesie. 'Dwayne: ' Dobrze, mamy zielone. Zatoka Gdańska Osoby z samochodu nr 4 dotarły na miejsce. 'Marynarz: ' Witajcie załogo. 'Duncan: ' A to co za jeden. 'Izzie: ' To marynarz. Być może nam pomoże. Czwórka zawodników podchodzi. 'Izzie: ' Dzień dobry, o wielki... emmm. 'Marynarz: ' Witam,witam. Jestem marynarzem tutejszych wód. Waszym zadaniem jest odnaleźć sztabkę złota na pokładzie statku, który tu widzicie. Przynieście mi ją, a ja dam wam kolejną wskazówkę. 'Courtney: ' Spoko. 'Marynarz: ' Aha, i od teraz nie działacie już razem. 'Stiles: ' Cholerka, serio? Polubiłem tych ludzi. 'Duncan: ' Ok, trzeba znaleźć skarb kogoś kto nie umie go pilnować. Statek Duncan, Courtney, Izzie i Stiles weszli na pokład statku i zaczęli się rozglądać. 'Courtney: ' Ok, gdybym była sztabką złota, to gdzie bym się schowała? Courtney zaczęła rozmyślać. 'Duncan: ' Ja takie coś bym schował głęboko, głęboko pod ziemią. 'Courtney: ' Jesteśmy na statku jakbyś nie zauważył. 'Duncan: ' No to pod wodą. Z resztą, co to mi za różnica. Ważne, by to znaleźć 'Stiles: ' Pod pokładem zalecam sprawdzić. Izzie, poszukajmy jakiegoś włazu. 'Courtney: ' Zaraz, czy nie powinniśmy się rozdzielić? 'Duncan: ' Ok, ta sztabka złota jest gdzieś tutaj, albo gdzieś pod wodą. Cała czwórka weszła do pomieszczenia, którym okazała się być łazienka. 'Izzie: ' Hej, Stiles. Może być ona gdzieś tutaj. 'Stiles: ' Nie wydaję mi się ciociu. Dalej uważam, że sztabka złota jest ukryta gdzieś na dolę. Ale warto sprawdzić. Izzie zaczęła się przeglądać w lustrze, a w tym czasie Courtney i Duncan patrzeli po szafkach, a Stiles w różnych kątach. 'Izzie: ' O jej, moje włosy. Muszę coś z nimi zrobić. 'Stiles: ' Ciociu, to nie czas na użalanie się nad wyglądem, musimy. Wstał i zobaczył się w lustrze. 'Stiles: ' O rany, wyglądam jakbym się dzisiaj nie wyspał. Courtney i Duncan dalej coś wyrzucali z szafek. Chłopak znalazł jakąś szczoteczkę do zębów. 'Duncan: ' Hę, stara szczoteczka do zębów. 'Courtney: ' Ktoś tutaj musiał mieszkać, bardzo, bardzo długo. 'Stiles: ' I bardzo dawno temu. Izzie i Stiles też brali się za przeszukanie. Samolot nr 2 Samolot z ostatnią piątką zbliża się już do lądowania. W tym czasie uczestnicy sobie jeszcze rozmawiali. Zakochani Nastolatkowie zagadali do Królowych Mody. A właściwie Carrie zagadała do Jackie widząc jej strupa. Brick i Vera śpią w najlepsze. 'Carrie: ' Hej laska, co ci się stało? W jej głosie można było usłyszeć współczucie. 'Jackie: ' Nie, nic. Jestem pewna, że do wesela się zagoi, hehe Jackie próbowała robić dobrą minę do złej gry. 'Jackie: ' Zaczekaj tu Carrie, dobrze? Jackie wstała i pociągnęła za sobą Jen. Obie poszły na koniec pokładu, tak by nikt ich nie słyszał. 'Jackie: ' Widzisz, mówiłam że wszyscy to zauważą? Jestem skończona, rozumiesz? Skończona!!! 'Jen: ' Ale Jackie, uspokój się. Carrie zapytała cię tylko, bo po prostu się martwi. 'Jackie: ' Ale co z tego? Tutaj wszędzie są kamery. Teraz wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że Jackie, która to miała reklamować nową kolekcje mody wywróciła się i zdarła kolano. 'Jen: ' Kobieto, ludzie często to sobie robią. Łamią, albo coś. Nie rozumiem, po co ta histeria. 'Jackie: ' Podaj mi choć jedną osobę, której to się stało. Choć jedną Jen. Jen była totalnie skołowana i nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Jakby wiedziała kto, ale uleciało jej to z głowy. 'Jen: ' No wiesz Jackie. Na pewno jakieś gwiazdy reality-show, albo ktoś. 'Jackie: ' Wiesz, masz szczęście, że nie ciebie to spotkało. Też pewnie dostałabyś histerii. 'Jen: ' Eh. Jackie, jak dorośniesz, to zrozumiesz. Jen poszła z powrotem, do Carrie i Devina, zostawiając Jackie samą. 'Carrie: ' Co jej właściwie jest? 'Jen: ' Przewróciła się dzisiaj w drodze na samolot, a ona naprawdę ma bzika na punkcie własnego wyglądu. (PZ 'Jen: ') Jackie naprawdę musi mieć wszystkie kosmetyki przy sobie. Kiedyś podczas wyjazdu do Ontario skończył jej się samoopalacz. Co to były za 4 dni? Koszmar. (PZ 'Jackie: ') Tak? A jak zgubiłaś swoją fioletową szczotkę do włosów, to kto popadł w histerię? Co? Jen zatyka usta Jackie. (PZ 'Jen: ') Co? Hehe, nie. Nic takiego nie miało miejsca :D Po drugiej stronie szerokości samolotu siedzieli Eva i Fabian. Nie dało się nie słyszeć histerii Jackie. 'Eva: ' Ah, ta to ma jazdę. 'Fabian: ' Evcia, uwierz mi, że już nie długo. 'Eva: ' Co chcesz powiedzieć? Fabian zaczął rozglądać się na boki, po czym zapytał Evę po cichu. 'Fabian: ' Ale nie powiesz nikomu? Eva nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wzruszyła ramionami i zmrużyła lekko oczy w geście "Nie wiem". Wtedy Fabian jeszcze raz się rozejrzał, po czym wyciągnął rewolwer z plecaka i pokazał go Evie. Ta była zszokowana. 'Eva: ' Rewolwer!? Ale... Fabian zatkał usta Evie, po czym schował bron z powrotem. ''Fabian: ' Cicho, Eva. Chcesz, żeby nas usłyszeli i doprowadzili do dyskwalifikacji? Spokojnie, wszystko ci wyjaśnię. 'Eva: ' Ale... Dziewczyna nadal była zszokowana tym co się wydarzyło. 'Fabian: ' Powiedziałem spokojnie. Fabian uśmiechał się do niej złowieszczo. Statek Tymczasem Bliźniacy, oraz Ojciec z Synem dotarli na pokład statku. 'Dwayne: ' To, co. Wygląda na to, że musimy się rozdzielić. 'Junior: ' Mam pomysł, jak zwiększyć szanse na wygraną i utrzymać nasz sojusz. Ja pójdę z Mickey'm, a ty Jay, z moim tatą. Co wy na to? 'Jay: ' Mnie pasuje. 'Dwayne: ' No to ok. Nie sądziłem że spodoba mi się zabawa w poszukiwanie złota. Jay i Dwayne poszli w lewo. Mickey i Junior szli w drugą stronę. 'Mickey: ' To cóż, jakbym miał ci pomóc? 'Junior: ' Tak jak ci mówiłem Mickey. Nie mogę zrozumieć mojego taty. Czasami zachowuje się dziwnie, jak wtedy gdy był te zęby w oceanie, pewnie pamiętasz? Albo traktuje mnie jak dzieciaka. Junior i Mickey weszli do jednego z pomieszczeń na statku. Była to kuchnia i obaj zaczęli przeszukiwać 'Mickey: ' Ciężka sprawa Junior. Ale sądzę, że to kwestia dorastania. Pewnie nie rozumiesz kilku rzeczy. Oczywiście nie urażając. 'Junior: ' Nie urażasz mnie Mickey. Tylko jak chcesz wyjaśnić to mycie zębów. 'Mickey: ' Junior, kiedy ludzie są na takiej wycieczce często muszą improwizować. Nie mam pojęcia, może twój tata zgubił gdzieś swoją szczoteczkę, czy coś. 'Junior: ' Nie, akurat szczoteczkę to ma. Albo to ja już nie wiem co robię. Próbuję znaleźć z nim jakiś wspólny kontakt no ale... 'Mickey: ' Ale co? 'Junior: ' Ale nie wychodzi. Lubiliśmy oglądać wspólnie Totalną Porażkę: Podróż Gwiazd, ale odkąd się skończyła to... uh. 'Mickey: ' Słabo Junior, ale mam pomysł. Skoro lubicie reality show, to świetnie powinniście wykorzystać swój czas tutaj. Na maksa wykorzystać. Druga taka szansa może wam się nie trafić. 'Junior: ' Serio Mickey? Dzięki. Mickey pokiwał głową i odpowiedział. 'Mickey: ' Nie ma sprawy. Samochód nr 2 Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie, oraz Starzy Wyjadacze utknęli w korku. Drake nie był jeszcze doświadczonym kierowcą. To właściwie jego pierwsza jazda odkąd zdał egzamin na prawo jazdy. Nawet na pustej drodze nie rozwinął zbyt dużej prędkości. Cały czas słychać trąbienie. 'Drake: ' Długi ten korek. Owen siedział na przednim siedzeniu. Miał prawko już dłuższy czas, ale wyśmienity kierowca to to nie był. Próbował jednak pomóc Drake'owi jak tylko mógł. 'Owen: ' Drake, powinieneś zjechać na lewo mi się zdaje. Tylko najpierw nie zapomnij dać kierunkowskaz. Drake był zestresowany, że nie wiedział, gdzie lewo gdzie prawo. Drake włączył kierunkowskaz, ale pomylił się i zamiast w lewo, to dał w prawo. 'Owen: ' Nie, nie. To nie tu. Owen chciał poprawić Drake'a, ale jak na doświadczonego kierowcę, to zapomniał, ze kierunkowskaz jest po lewej stronie, a nie po prawej. Zamiast tego, włączył wycieraczki. 'Owen: ' Nie, nie, przepraszam. Owen próbował wyłączyć wycieraczki. Był chyba bardziej spanikowany niż Drake. Zaczął wciskać wszystko co popadnie, jakby nie było wiadomo jak wyłączyć wycieraczki. Kamera przenosi się na Agathę i Noah siedzących z tyłu, gdzie spojrzeli na siebie mając w oczach typowe "wtf". Owen dalej po za kamerą przełączał wszystko. Słychać jak radio raz się włącza raz wyłącza. Raz zapala jakieś światła, raz wyłącza. Lotnisko Tymczasem samolot nr 2 podchodzi do lądowania. Cztery pary, tak cztery, wybiegają z samolotu. Fabian i Eva na przodzie. Pozostali uczestnicy tuż za nimi. Eva i Fabian postanowili wcielić w życie swój diabelski plan. Kiedy to nagle odwrócili się i... 'Fabian: ' Stać. Ręcę do góry. Fabian wycelował do zawodników z pistoletu. 'Jackie: ' AAAAAAAA. Jackie zaczęła się drzeć. Zasłoniła głowę rękoma. Jako jedyna, gdyż pozostali podnieśli ręce do góry. 'Carrie: ' Fabian, skąd ty to do cholery masz. 'Fabian: ' Co, ten rewolwer? Eva stała obok niego ze złowieszczym wyrazem twarzy. Na ekranie pojawiają się sceny z odcinka Wina duńskie. 'Fabian: ' Kiedy podczas pobytu na strzelnicy w Danii zdołałem strącić wszystkie tarcze, strażnik, bardzo grzecznie... Na ekranie pojawia się umięśniony strażnik ze złowrogą miną. 'Fabian: ' ...poprosił mnie o odłożenie pistoletu na miejsce. Korzystając z zamieszania jakie wywołała Courtney, postrzeliwując Verę i zmuszając strażnika na odwrócenie na chwilę wzroku zabrałem bron i schowawszy ją do plecaka dałem nogę. Obraz wraca do czasu teraźniejszego. Zakochani Nastolatkowie, Królowe Mody, oraz Wrogowie trzymają ręce w górze, podczas gdy Fabian dalej do nich celuje. 'Fabian: ' To cóż, zawsze może być to zwykły wypadek, prawdaż? Fabian złowrogo spojrzał i wycelował w stronę kamery. Kamerzysta pokiwał głową na tak. Wiadomo było, że się przeraził. 'Carrie: ' Nie możesz tego robić. Nie możesz nas zabijać. 'Jackie: ' Jestem za młoda, by umierać. 'Devin: ' Carrie 'Carrie: ' Co? 'Devin: ' Jeśli mamy już umierać, to dobrze, że razem. Carrie potrząsnęła głową. 'Carrie: ' Zaraz, co? Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja wolę jednak pozostać przy życiu. Tymczasem Dakota pchnęła Igora, mówiąc. 'Dakota: ' Weście sobie jego. Igor padł na ziemię. 'Igor: ' Ej. Wstał i otrzepał się. 'Igor: ' Zapamiętam to sobie. Mam tylko nadzieję, że na dłużej niż kilka sekund. 'Fabian: ' Dobrze, zróbmy wyliczankę. Ene, due... Kamera pokazała na Dakotę. Jej twarz wyraźnie posmutniała i dziewczyna przełknęła ślinę. Igor nie podzielał tego samego stanu emocjonalnego co Dakota. Ba, nawet się cieszył. wówczas Fabian wycelował pistolet, ale strzał się nie rozległ. 'Fabian: ' No co jest? 'Eva: ' Może nie naładowany? 'Fabian: ' Naładowany. Sprawdzałem dzisiaj przed wejściem do samolotu. Fabian rozłącza magazynek, aby pokazać Evie, że naładowany i implementuje go jeszcze raz. 'Fabian: ' Jest tutaj ktoś, kto zna się na tych cholernych broniach!!!? Samolot nr 2 Po tym jak samolot wylądował, Brick i Vera nadal śpią w najlepsze. Widać, byli bardzo zmęczeni, po tym jak Brick pół dnia spędził na ostatnim zadaniu. Do Wojskowych podchodzi obsługa samolotu w jednej osobie. 'Obsługa: ' Halo, proszę pana. Już wylądowaliśmy. Kobieta z obsługi, lekko kopie Bricka w nogę, aby ten się obudził. Po chwili chłopak rozciąga się, otwiera oczy i wstaje. 'Brick: ' Co, gdzie my jesteśmy? Brick zapytał kobietę z obsługi, o to gdzie są. Byl jeszcze wyraznie zmęczony, widać było jak przeciera oczy. 'Obsługa: ' Właśnie wylądowaliśmy. Brick w tej chwili momentalnie wstał i ruszył przed siebie. 'Brick: ' O nie, wyścig się zaczął. Vera w tym momencie również wstała i słysząc słowa Bricka pobiegła zanim, mówiąc... 'Vera: ' Zaraz, co? Okolice lotniska Fabian wciąż celuje do uczestników z pistoletu. Nadal jednak nie wie co poszło nie tak przy wystrzale. Chłopak po prostu nie doszedł do wniosku, że rewolwer był najzwyczajniej w świecie zabezpieczony. 'Eva: ' No to coś ty z tym zrobił. 'Fabian: ' No nie mam pojęcia. Jak brałem go z tej ławki, to jeszcze działał. 'Eva: ' Jak zawsze twoje pomysły muszą spalić na panewce. W tym momencie biegli w ich stronę Brick i Vera. 'Vera: ' Z drogiiiii. Fabian chcąc zatrzymać ich, próbował podłożyć nogę Brickowi. Tak, próbował, bo mu się to nie udało. Fabian zrezygnował z bycia terrorystą, przynajmniej chwilowo. Schował bron, do plecaka i ruszył wykonywać zadanie.. 'Fabian: ' Macie szczęście rozumiecie. Wielkie szczęście. 'Carrie: ' Uff. Piątka ostatnich par wsiadła do samochodów nr 5, 6 i 7. Do samochodu #5 wsiedli Wrogowie, oraz Zakochani Nastolatkowie, do samochodu nr 6 udali się Znajomi z Wojska, oraz Czarne Charaktery, natomiast samochodem nr 7 wyruszyły Królowe Mody. Samochód nr 5 Tym samoodem prowadzi Carrie. Devin dał ostatnio pokaz przy zmianie biegów w Monster Trucku, natomiast zarówno Igor jak i Dakota nie mieli ukończonego kursu prawa jazdy. Z resztą, oboje by się kłócili o miejsce za kółkiem. 'Devin: ' Wow, ale to było blisko. Myślałem, że nie wyjdę z tego żywy. Carrie natomiast nie jest zadowolona z tego, co powiedział przed chwilą Devin. Właściwie, nie tyle przed chwilą, a podczas gdy mieli zostać rozstrzelani przez Fabiana. 'Carrie: ' Poważnie Devin? Jeszcze przed chwilą miałeś gdzieś to czy w nas trafi, bo byśmy "zginęli razem". Zrobiła znak cudzysłowia puszczając na moment ręce z kierownicy. 'Devin: ' Carrie, ja nie myślałem racjonalnie. 'Carrie: ' Aha, czyli pewnie, mógł trafić we mnie? 'Devin: ' Agrr. Devin chowie twarz w ręce. 'Devin: ' Carrie, nigdy, ale to nigdy nie chciałbym, aby stała ci się jakaś krzywda. 'Carrie: ' A jeśli ta bron faktycznie by mu wystrzeliła? Wiesz co Devin, najpierw ochłon, pózniej może porozmawiamy. Siedzący w samochodzie Dakota i Igor nie mogli nie słyszeć tej rozmowy. 'Igor: ' Widzisz Dakota, teraz nie jesteśmy jedyną parą, która ma ze sobą na pienku. 'Dakota: ' Fakt, tu się zgodzę. Ale nadal martwi mnie fakt, że nie zginąłeś. 'Igor: ' Ze co proszę? Przypomnę ci tylko, że ten typek celował do ciebie. Różnica między nami polega jednak na tym, że ja nigdy nie życzyłbym tobie śmierci. 'Devin: ' Ja też, nigdy nikomu bym nie życzył. Carrie wzdychnęła na znak, jakby miała dość Devina na ten moment. Statek Kiedy cztery pierwsze pary nadal szukają sztabek złota, na okręt zdołały dotrzeć Mistrzynie oraz Nieustraszone Dziewczyny. 'Isabella: ' Ok, skoro już jesteśmy to ustalmy, gdzie powinnyśmy szukać. 'Tatiana: ' Z doświadczenia wiem, że tego typu skarby zazwyczaj mają wysoko postawione persony. Sprawdźmy jakieś pokoje VIP, albo coś w tym stylu. 'Isabella: ' Nie wydaje ci się, że to może być trochę za łatwe? 'Tatiana: ' A tobie nie wydaje się, ze może być to zadanie trochę na myślenie? No popatrz. Są pokoje VIP. 'Isabella: ' Pewnie jakaś grubsza szycha tam musiała podróżować, albo jacyś tajni agenci. Hehe. Tatiana zamrugała dwa razy, gdyż ona też była tajną agentką. Dopóki się nie zdradziła. 'Tatiana: ' Chodźmy Dziewczyny udały się do jednego z trzech pokoi VIP. Zanim jednak weszły, na szyję Tatiany rzuciła się Barbie. Była bardzo podekscytowana 'Barbie: ' Będziemy bogaci, bogaci, BOGACI!!! 'Tatiana: ' Och, tak Tymczasem w innym pokoju VIP swoje poszukiwania odbywają Dwayne i Jay. Podobnie jak Mickey, Jay pomaga Ojcu i Synowi w odnowieniu dobrej relacji. 'Jay: ' Doskonale pana rozumiem, panie Dwayne. Z resztą też kiedyś byłem taki jak Junior. 'Dwayne: ' Wiem to Jay, wiem. Jakoś tak Junior pewnie chciałby być wśród swoich kolegów teraz, a nie ze starym ojcem, który zawsze przynosi mu wstyd. Dwayne był zasmucony. Wręcz blisko tego, by się rozkleił. 'Jay: ' Proszę tak o sobie nie mówić. Jest pan wielki. Przeżył pan wojnę. 'Dwayne: ' Ej, ej, hola, hola. Aż taki stary to ja nie jestem. 'Jay: ' Założył pan rodzinę. Widziałem pański występ w Wariackim Wyścigu. Stał się pan bohaterem po pokonaniu tego byka. (teraz przez chwilę zapadła cisza) Junior... naprawdę pana potrzebuje. Nie może pan tego zmarnować. Teraz oko Dwayne'a uroniło łzę. Przetarł ją ręką i podziękował Jay'owi za wsparcie. 'Dwayne: ' Wiesz co Jay. gdybym miał drugiego syna, to marzyłbym o tym, by był taki jak ty. 'Jay: ' Oj tam, oj tam. Chłopaki otworzyli szafkę stojącą przed nimi. Ich oczom ukazały się sztabki złota. Było ich 13, dokładnie tyle, co jest par w grze. 'Dwayne: ' Hej, młody. Chyba to znaleźliśmy 'Jay: ' Nie udało by mi się to bez pańskiej pomocy. 'Dwayne: ' Ok, Jay. Bierzmy po jednej i zanosimy do tego marynarza. Dwayne i Jay podnieśli po jednej sztabce złota. Właściwie, Jay próbował tylko podnieść, bo od razu upadł razem z nią. 'Jay: ' Ała, moje palce. 'Dwayne: ' O..o, spokojnie Jay, zaraz ci pomogę. Dwayne wziął obie sztabki złota i razem z Jay'em pobiegli do marynarza. Na korytarzu Courtney i Duncan, którzy jeszcze nie znaleźli sztabki, zauważyli wybiegających Dwayne'a i Jay'a. 'Courtney: ' Hej, to moje sztabki. Courtney miała zamiar rzucić się na nich, ale została powstrzymana przez Duncana. 'Duncan: ' Nie warto Courtney. Patrz, wybiegli z tego pokoju. Duncan pokazuje Courtney na drzwi do pokoju z którego wybiegli Dwayne i Jay. 'Courtney: ' Do pokoju nr 3, już! 'Duncan: ' Kurczę, głośniej się nie dało. Oboje poszli do jednego z pokoju VIP. Tak, Courtney troszkę za głośno to powiedziała, bo nasza tajna agentka, to usłyszała. Co jednak można było zobaczyć w innym pokoju przy reakcj. Tam Tatiana i Isabella poszukiwały sztabek złota. Barbie i Lucy miały to totalnie w nosie, wolały przez ten czas poskakać po łóżku. 'Tatiana: ' Słyszałaś coś? 'Isabella: ' Tak jakby. Chodźmy. Isa i Tatiana wyszły z pokoju. Za nimi poszły Mistrzynie. Przed statkiem W porcie marynarz oczywiście zdążył zasnąć, więc poprzedni zawodnicy po prostu go mijali. Dwayne i Jay właśnie docierają do niego ze sztabkami złota. 'Dwayne: ' Halo, proszę pana. Panie marynarzu. Marynarz się przebudził. Rozciąga się. 'Marynarz: ' Eee, że co? 'Dwayne: ' Mamy sztabki złota. Marynarz przez chwilę popatrzył i zauważył, że sztabkę ma zarówno Dwayne jak i Jay. Wziął ich omyłkowo za jedną drużynę. 'Marynarz: ' Ale chwila. Miała być jedna sztabka na parę. 'Jay: ' Ale ja nie jestem z nim. 'Marynarz: ' A z kim? Wtedy Mickey i Junior wyszli ze statku. 'Mickey: ' Ze mną. 'Junior: ' A ja z moim tatą. Cała czwórka zjawiła się już na zewnątrz. Marynarz odebrał sztabki złota i wręczył Dwayne'owi i Jay'owi po wskazówce. 'Dwayne: ' Działaj lub Patrz. Udajcie się na tramwaj i pojeźdźcie na pole na obrzeżach miasta, gdzie czeka was kolejne zadanie. 'Don: ' W tym Działaj lub Patrz, drużyny muszą pojechać na pole na obrzeżach miasta. Tam spotkają kilku rolników, ogólnie bardzo mili goście (powiedział na marginesie), którzy ciężko pracują aby tutejsi mieszkańcy mieli czym się najeść. Popularną potrawą obiadową w Polsce są ziemniaki z mięsem i surówką. Nasi uczestnicy będą musieli pomóc rolnikom w zebraniu jednego kilograma ziemniaków i zanieść je do hodowcy. Drużyna która to zrobi, może udać się do strefy luzu. Ostatnia para na mecie, może odpaść z wyścigu. 'Dwayne: ' Ruszamy synek. Samochód nr 2 Agatha, Drake, Noah i Owen utknęli w korku. Samochody trąbią i trąbią. Owen w tym czasie zdążył trochę po rozrabiać. Urwał m.in. wihajster od włączania wycieraczek, wyciągnął panel od radia oraz urwał hamulec ręczny. To wszytko, wraz jeszcze z jakimiś kablami trzymał w ręku. 'Owen: ' Sorki Drake. Po prostu byłem troszkę spanikowany. 'Drake: ' Nie ma sprawy Owen. Potrzebuję jakoś wydostać się z tego korku. 'Noah: ' W takiej sytuacji, to ja czarno to widzę. Utknęliśmy w korku na dobre dwie godziny. Tymczasem obok nich przejeżdża tramwaj z siedzącymi w środku Dwayne'm, Juniorem, Jay'em i Mickey'm, którzy do nich machają. 'Noah: ' Zaraz chwila. Oni jadą tramwajem? 'Agatha: ' To tak można? 'Noah: ' Nie wiem. Na wskazówce było, żeby dostać się samochodem. 'Drake: ' Ryzykować, że się spóźnimy, czy ryzykować że dostaniemy karę? O to jest pytanie. 'Owen: ' Słuchajcie przyjaciele. Nie chcę panikować, ale... 'Agatha: ' Ale co? 'Owen: ' Zapomniałem kanapek. AAAAA. Owen wymachiwał kablami, które miał w ręku. Przez przypadek uderzył Noah siedzącego za nim. Ale jednak... 'Drake: ' O, coś ruszyło. Drake mógł pojechać, ale znowu tylko kawałek. 'Drake: ' No nie. Znowu. Samochód nr 7 Samochodem nr 7 jechały Królowe Mody, one i tylko one. Jackie i Jen jechały trochę inną drogą. Tam korek był, ale ustał i dziewczyny mogły spokojnie przejechać. Samochód prowadziła Jen. 'Jackie: ' Kurczę Jen. Naprawdę cię podziwiam. 'Jen: ' Uh, dlaczego? 'Jackie: ' Wcale nie wzdrygnęłaś. Zachowałaś zimną krew, gdy Fabian chciał nas... Jackie w tym momencie przełknęła ślinę. 'Jackie: ' ... Zabić. 'Jen: ' To nie tak Jackie. Naprawdę bałam się w środku, ale nie chciałam dać tego po sobie. 'Jackie: ' No już nie bądź taka skromna moja bohaterko. Jackie w tym momencie uściskała Jen. 'Jen: ' Hej, hej, prowadzę. Jackie puściła Jen. 'Jackie: ' No jasne, sorki. W oddali pojawia się dym. Jest to dym, który wydobywa się z lokalnej elektrociepłowni, która uległa awarii. 'Jackie: ' Wow, Jen. Widzisz to? 'Jen: ' Tak widzę. I co się tu mogło stać? Włącz radio. Jackie włączyła radio. 'Reporter: ' Strażacy są już w gotowości, lecz mają problem z ugaszeniem ognia. Droga w okolicach elektrociepłowni będzie zakorkowana jeszcze przez najbliższe 4 godziny. Mówił wasz reporter, Krzysztof... Jackie wyłączyła radio. 'Jackie: ' Droga będzie zablokowana. Co robimy? 'Jen: ' Zawracamy. Jen gwałtownie zawróciła. Pole upraw Na obrzeżach miasta znalazło się 6 par. Ojciec i Syn, Prawniczka i Kryminalista, Pechowi Bliźniacy, Mistrzynie, Ciocia i Siostrzeniec oraz Nieustraszone Dziewczyny. Byli oni na polu, na którym ich zadaniem było zebrać kilogram ziemniaków. Jedna osoba z pary, dokładniej, ta która nie jechała Monster Truckiem trzymała w ręku koszyk. Na polu byli też robotnicy, jakaś stodoła, tartak, traktory i kombajny. 'Isabella: ' Powodzenia. Tatiana udała się na kraniec pola wraz ze swoim koszykiem. Uznała, że jeśli zacznie tutaj, to bez zawracania będzie mogła zebrać jak najwięcej ziemniaków. Courtney również udała się na skraj, ale w dalszej odległości od Tatiany. Obok niej zbierał Stiles. 'Courtney: ' Czego się nie robi dla wygranej, co nie? 'Stiles: ' Ja zbieranie ziemniaków nie uważam za bardzo, "fe". U mnie w domu często właśnie to jedliśmy na obiad. Hmm, tęsknie za domowymi obiadkami. A u was, co jedliście? 'Courtney: ' Pancakes, jak to w Ameryce. 'Stiles: ' Oh tak. Takie naleśniki to niebo w gębie. Tymczasem Junior i Mickey zbierali bliżej środka. Cóż, póki co się wszystkim udawało. Nikt nie pomylił ziemniaka z innym warzywem. 'Junior: ' Jeszcze raz dziękuję ci Mickey. 'Mickey: ' Nie ma sprawy Junior. Rodzina jest najważniejsza. Przynajmniej nasze rodziny, które mamy. 'Junior: ' Dokładniej Mickey. A dopóki z moim tatą tu jesteśmy to jest to najlepsza przygoda naszego życia. A jeśli odpadniemy, to i tak będzie co wspominać. Dwayne i Jay siedzieli na ławeczce gdzieś z boku. Ławeczka w sumie taka jak to się widzi je w parkach, czy gdzieś tam. Obaj obserwowali zmagania Mickey'ego i Juniora. Dwayne był wzruszony tym, że udało mu się dogadać z synem i wycierał nos w chusteczkę. 'Jay: ' Proszę się nie wstydzić panie Dwayne. Gdybym ja miał takiego syna jak pański Junior, to przyjechałbym z nim do tego programu jeszcze raz. Statek Na statek dotarli Znajomi z Wojska i Czarne Charaktery. Ci drudzy nie czekali na nic i od razu poszli szukać sztabek złota. Natomiast Brick i Vera zauwarzyli w statku coś nadzwyczajnego. 'Eva: ' No to narka, frajerzy. Haha 'Brick: ' Wow, czy to jest...? 'Vera: ' Wodnik, okręt polskiej Marynarki Wojennej 'Brick: ' Kurczę, wspaniałe dzieło. 'Vera: ' I pomyśleć, że wejdziemy na pokład tego wspaniałego tworu. Aż ciarki mnie przechodzą Brick. W ten czas Don przyleciał do nich na Jetpacku. 'Don: ' Właściwie to nie jest oryginalny okręt. Jest to tylko kopia wybudowana przez stażystów na potrzeby tego wyzwania. Dobra, to ja spadam do Strefy Luzu. Don powiedział tylko te 3 zdania i wrócił skąd przyleciał. 'Brick: ' Nie jest prawdziwy? Brick przez chwilę przetworzył myśli w swojej głowie. 'Brick: ' A co tam, wygląda jak prawdziwy. Brick i Vera weszli na pokład. 'Vera: ' Nawet w środku wygląda jak oryginał. Sztabki złota mogą być właściwie wszędzie. Pod pokładem, w łazience, czy gdziekolwiek indziej 'Brick: ' Zejdźmy pod pokład może. Tam wojskowi lubili ukrywać swoje łupy. Brick schodzi po drabinie pod pokład. 'Vera: ' Czekaj na mnie. I tym o to sposobem oboje znaleźli się na dole. 'Brick: ' Jakieś mapy. Cóż, widzę, że faktycznie zadbali o szczegóły. Vera wzięła jedną z map, która była dla niej szczególna. 'Vera: ' Hej, Brick. To wykaz pomieszczeń tego statku. 'Brick: ' Pokaż? Vera pokazuje Brickowi mapę. Niestety nie zauważyli na niej tego, co by ich interesowało. 'Vera: ' Szkoda, że nie jest pokazane, gdzie możemy znaleźć złoto. Kurczę, gdybyśmy się pośpieszyli, to złapalibyśmy jeszcze kogoś przed nami. A tak to lipa. 'Brick: ' Ciekawe czy tu na dole znajdzie się jeszcze coś ciekawego. 'Vera: ' Ja pójdę na górę, a ty tu zostań. Pole uprawne Junior i Mickey nadal zbierali ziemniaki. Byli jednak wykończeni, a koszyki robiły się coraz cięższe. 'Mickey: ' Kurczę, Junior. To nie jest na moje siły. W tym momencie jakaś 60 letnia babcia pracująca na owym polu podeszła do nich i zaczęła gadać o pracach jakie ich czekają. Najwyraźniej wzięła ich za jakiś robotników... a i wzrok pewnie szwankował, skoro tak uważała. 'Staruszka: ' Z tymi ziemniakami to dajcie sobie spokój. Łogórków posadzić trzeba, łorać to wszystko, a potem łowies na taczki... 'Junior: ' Przepraszam... Junior chce wyjaśnić staruszce nieporozumienie, ale ta wydaje się go nie słuchać. Właściwie, to Junior nie może jej wejść w zdanie. 'Staruszka: ' Uh, muszę się łoprzeć o tą łopatę. Staruszka traciła siły i oparła się o łopatę, którą miała ze sobą. 'Tatiana: ' SKOŃCZYŁAM W tle było słychać krzyk Tatiany, która oznajmiła, że skończyła już zbierać ziemniaki. 'Isabella: ' W takim razie biegniemy. Strefa Luzu Don czeka przy Strefie Luzu, gdzie pije napój gazowany. W ten czas przybiegają Tatiana i Isabella. '''1.Isabella i Tatiana Don: ' Nasze Nieustraszone Dziewczyny. Miejsce pierwsze. (PZ '''Isabella: ') Oby szło nam tak dalej dobrze, jak dzisiaj. (PZ 'Tatiana: ') Och tak, zdecydowanie. '''2.Izzie i Stiles 3.Courtney i Duncan Don: ' Nasz rozbójnik, oraz... hej, hej, agenci na podium. Cóż to za akcja. Samochód nr 2 A co u naszych Starych Wyjadaczy i Nieśmiałych Nastolatków. No cóż, niewiele się zmieniło. Są już bliżej niż dalej, ale korek jak był, tak jest. Agatha zdążyła już zasnąć, Noah udawał, że wszystko w porządku, chociaż w środku zapewne się mu gotowało. Drake miał oczy wybałuszone w drogę, a Owenowi zaczęło burczeć w brzuchu. '''Owen: ' O-oj. Ten głos znaczy, że zbliża się coś bardzo niedobrego. 'Noah: ' Owen, zaklinam cię na naszą przyjaźń. Nie puszczaj tu bąków. 'Owen: ' Nie. Jeść, potrzebuję jeść. Owen zauważa pizzerię w oddali i spogląda na nią. Ślinka mu cieknie z pyska. 'Owen: ' Potrzebuję zjeść. Owen wyglądał już na zahipnotyzowanego. Otworzył okno i wyskoczył przez nie. Drake wtedy ruszył, ale został zatrzymany przez Noah. 'Noah: ' Hej, stary, musimy zawrócić. 'Drake: ' Dlaczego? 'Noah: ' Owen nas zgubił. Agatha na chwilę otworzyła oczy. Za chwilę jednak znów je zamknęła i położyła się na tylnym siedzeniu. Wtedy Owen dogonił samochód i wsiadł z powrotem. 'Noah: ' Możesz mi stary powiedzieć, co ty żeś właśnie odpierdolił? 'Owen: ' Kiedy jestem głodny nie myślę racjonalnie. 'Noah: ' Ty chyba nigdy nie myślisz. 'Owen: ' Ale kurczę pieczone. Drake, Noah, Agatha. Mam pomysł jak ominąć ten korek. Agatha nic się nie odezwała. Zmieniła tylko pozycje w której spała. 'Noah: ' Oświeć nas. 'Owen: ' Jak sobie tak wypadłem z auta, zauważyłem ten dym, o którym mówili w radiu. 'Noah: ' Świetnie. A jak by nam to miało pomóc. 'Owen: ' To patrz. Owen wziął kable, które wcześniej wyrwał z radia samochodowego. Podłączył je i zetknął tak, aby wywołać zwarcie. Agatha się przebudziła słysząc wydobywanie się iskier. 'Agatha: ' Owen, czyś ty zwariował? 'Owen: ' Spokojnie, wiem co robię. 'Noah: ' Owen, to może być niebezpieczne. Po chwili kable się zapaliły. Cała trójka odskoczyła i najpewniej uznała Owena za nienormalnego. Owen wyrzucił palące się kable przez okno. Po chwili było słychać syrenę Straży Pożarnej, która przejeżdżała. Wszystkie auta ustąpiły miejsca, a Drake mógł pojechać za nimi. 'Noah: ' No muszę przyznać Owen, że jak chcesz to potrafisz. 'Owen: ' Dlatego cały czas jesteśmy w grze przyjacielu. Statek Przyjechali Wrogowie, Zakochani Nastolatkowie, oraz Królowe Mody. Te ostatnie nie zważając na nic weszły na pokład. Carrie nadal był zła na Devina za to, że nie obchodziło go to czy przeżyje. Dakota i Igor się kłócili gdzieś tam w tle, ale oni zawsze się kłócą. 'Devin: ' Carrie, przepraszałem cię chyba z jakieś tysiąc razy. Co mam zrobić, żebyś mi wybaczyła? Carrie ignorowała Devina i podeszła do marynarza. 'Carrie: ' Hej, to tam? 'Marynarz: ' Tak, to ten statek. 'Carrie: ' Dzięki. Chodźcie za mną. 'Devin: ' Uh. Kiedy cała czwórka weszła na statek, większość miała wywalone na innych. Devin tam chciał jakoś udobruchać Carrie, ale nie wychodziło mu to. 'Dakota: ' Idziemy w lewo. 'Igor: ' A może ja chcę iść w prawo, co? Nie pomyślałaś, że ja może nie mam ochoty patrzeć na twój paskudny ryj? 'Dakota: ' Say what Igor? Kto wygrał konkurs piękności? Ja, czy ty? 'Igor: ' Ty, ty, ale gówno mnie to obchodzi. Idę na dół, może coś tam znajdę. 'Dakota: ' A idz. Oboje poszli w przeciwnych kierunkach. 'Devin: ' Carrie, może powinniśmy 'Carrie: ' Idziemy do pokoju VIP, już 'Devin: ' No skoro tak... Pole uprawne Lucy też zbiera ziemniaki jak reszta z Działaj Lub Patrz, lecz jej towarzyszy jej partnerka Barbie. To co jednak ona odjaniepawla, to przechodzi pojęcie tego wyzwania. 'Barbie: ' Hmmm, ale wiesz, że ziemniaki są bardzo dobre? 'Lucy: ' Na obiad często są ziemniaki. Ale ja i na kolacje lubię pojeść. O, albo takie frytki, lub chipsy. To jest przepyszne. Lucy cały czas wrzuca ziemniaki do koszyka. 'Lucy: ' Wiesz Barbie. Albo mam wrażenie, albo ten koszyk wcale się nie robi ciężki. Kamera pokazuje na Barbie, która gryzie ziemniaka. Jej wyraz twarzy to takie "?" 'Lucy: ' Barbie, ty wariatko. Nie miałaś jeść surowych ziemniaków. 'Barbie: ' Surowe? Serio? 'Lucy: ' Ciężko, żeby na polu były ugotowane. 'Barbie: ' Najwyżej troszkę po boli mnie brzuszek. To, co. Robimy jeszcze raz? 'Lucy: ' Ale tym razem nie zjedz mi wszystkiego. 'Barbie: ' Jasne, jasne. Hehe. Lucy od nowa musiała wszystko zbierać. Szczęście, że połowa jeszcze nawet nie zajrzała na pole. Statek Drużyny nadal szukały sztabek złota. Eva i Fabian akurat przebywali w pokoju VIP nr 2 i znaleźli sztabki złota. 'Fabian: ' Hej, Eva. Patrz. 'Eva: ' Co tam masz? Eva podchodzi do szafki i zauważa 7 sztabek złota. 'Eva: ' A mówią, że źli nie zwyciężają. Pff, głupota. Eva wzięła jedną sztabkę. 'Fabian: ' Zaczekaj chwilę Fabian chwycił ją za rękę. 'Fabian: ' Mam chyba pewien plan. Scena się zmienia. Eva wychodzi ze pokładu ze swoją sztabką, a Fabian z pokoju wyszedł z pozostałymi sześcioma. Rozejrzał się czy nikt go nie obserwuje i udał się do łazienki. Pod pokładem Igor spotyka szukającego sztabek złota Bricka. 'Igor: ' Siemka Brick, co tam? 'Brick: ' Spoglądam na ten wspaniały twór. To okręt polskiej Marynarki Wojennej. A przynajmniej jego kopia. Brick coś znajduje. 'Brick: ' Hej, świetny kompas. 'Igor: ' W takim razie czujesz się jak ryba w wodzie, hehe. Ale czy nie przypadkiem mieliśmy szukać sztabek złota? 'Brick: ' Kurczę Igor. Masz rację, zupełnie o tym zapomniałem. Nie mniej jednak sądzę, że powinniśmy tu ich poszukać. 'Igor: ' Jasne. Brick i Igor poszli do jednego z pomieszczeń na dole. W tym czasie z góry przyszedł Fabian ze sztabkami złota. Nie wiedział, że Brick i Igor są tam. Zauważył jedynie bałagan jaki po sobie zostawili. 'Fabian: ' Hmmm, ktoś tu już był i pewnie nie wróci. Fabian schował za szafką jedną sztabkę złota. Kamera przenosi się na zewnątrz, gdzie Fabian już wychodzi ze statku. 'Eva: ' Człowieku, to jest wyścig, a ty się w chowanego bawisz? 'Fabian: ' Zrobiłem coś świetnego. Dawaj pan tą wskazówkę Marynarz daje Fabianowi wskazówkę. 'Fabian: ' Biegniemy Eva i Fabian pobiegli na tramwaj. Pole uprawne Tymczasem na polu Mickey i Junior kończą zbierać ziemniaki. Jednakże dla Mickey'ego koszyk robił się za ciężki. 'Junior: ' Powinien być kilogram 'Mickey: ' Junior, ręce mi odpadają 'Junior: ' Dość się już napracowałeś Mickey. Dziękuję ci za pomoc w odbudowaniu moich relacji z tatą i teraz też ci pomogę. Daj mi ten koszyk Mickey podał swój koszyk Juniorowi. Dla chłopaka też lekko nie było, ale mimo wszystko wiedział, że musi pomóc Mickey'emu. Junior udaje się do stodoły w której siedzi hodowca i daje mu dwa koszyki. 'Junior: ' Proszę. Hodowca był zaskoczony widząc dwa koszyki z ziemniakami. Musiał zapytać się Juniora o co chodzi. 'Hodowca: ' Z tego co się orientuje mieliście przynieść jeden koszyk 'Junior: ' Wiem, wiem, ale chciałem odwdzięczyć się koledze za pomoc. To co, przyjmie pan te koszyki. Hodowca wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Porozglądał się i wrócił. 'Hodowca: ' Ok, młody. Nikt nas nie obserwuje. Możemy iść na taki układ. Strefa Luzu '''4.Dwayne i Junior 5.Jay i Mickey Don: ' A kogoż to moje oczy widzą. Dwie wspaniałe rodziny. Miejsce 4 i 5. '''Dwayne: ' Jestem z ciebie dumny synu. 'Jay: ' Bracie, zawsze myślałem, że masz alergie na ziemniaki. Statek Ostatnie dwie pary, Nieśmiali Nastolatkowie, oraz Starzy Wyjadacze w koncu dotarli na statek. Marynarz oczywiście znowu zasnął i chrapał. Uczestnicy wiedzieli że są na szarym koncu i szybko pobiegli na pokład. 'Noah: ' Z życiem drużyno z życiem. Inaczej ktoś z nas wróci dzisiaj do domu. Obie drużyny dotarły na pokład. Wiedzieli, że są daleko w tyle i musieli czym prędzej odnaleźć sztabki złota. 'Noah: ' Rozdzielamy się. Agatha, sprawdź łazienkę, Drake, ty idź do pokoi. Owen, kuchnia. 'Owen: ' Taak <3 Owen na wieść o kuchni był mega podekscytowany. 'Noah: ' Ja biorę dół. Gdy tylko ktoś znajdzie sztabkę złota, niech krzyczy. 'Agatha: ' Jasne. Wszyscy ruszyli w swoją stronę. Tymczasem Brick i Igor wyszli spod pokładu. Brick trzymał sztabkę złota, jednak obaj się cieszyli jakby wygrali. 'Brick i Igor: ' Jesteśmy bogaci!!! Obaj wybiegli w mgnieniu oka przed statek. Tam czekał na nich Marynarz. Brick i Igor przynieśli mu sztabkę złota. Przeciwnie jednak jak ostatnio, Marynarz dostrzegł, że Brick i Igor nie są jedną drużyną. 'Marynarz: ' No panowie, bardzo przepraszam. Tak to my nie gramy. Jeden z was może tylko oddać mi tą sztabkę. 'Igor: ' Kurczę, chyba się zorientował. 'Brick: ' Igor, to co robimy? Między Brickiem, a Igorem powstała niezręczna sytuacja. Każdy z nich z jednej strony chciał wygrać, a z drugiej strony wystawienie innego uczestnika na jego oczach też nie wchodziło w grę. Trzeba było działać szybko. Zegar tykał, a 4 pozostałe pary mogą dorwać złoto w każdej chwili 'Brick: ' Wiesz Igor. Dla mnie to będzie bułka z masłem. Możesz wziąć tą sztabkę jeśli chcesz 'Igor: ' Nie... tobie się bardziej należy. Ty ją pierwszy zobaczyłeś i ty ją niosłeś. Tak więc jest twoja 'Brick: ' Serio, dzięki stary. Odwdzięczę ci się kiedyś Brick oddał marynarzowi sztabkę złota i otrzymał wskazówkę. 'Brick: ' VERA. ZNALAZŁEM. CHODŹ NA TRAMWAJ. Pole uprawne Zanim Brick i Vera przyjechali tramwajem na pole, Czarne Charaktery i Mistrzynie zbierały ziemniaki. 'Fabian: ' Widzisz te dwie? Myślą, że są takie super. Czyżby jakiś mały sabotażyk? Fabian wziął z ziemi jednego ziemniaka. Po podrzucał chwilkę lekko do góry, po czym rzucił w stronę Barbie i Lucy. Ziemniak uderzył w głowę jedną z dziewczyn, dokładniej Barbie. 'Barbie: ' Ała. Barbie odwróciła się do tyłu i zauważyła jedynie Evę i Fabiana. Fabian zbierał ziemniaki, tak że nie dało się poznać, że robil przed chwilą coś innego. Jego wyraz twarzy też był skupiony na zbieraniu. Eva towarzyszyła Fabianowi, a jej wyraz twarzy również nie wskazywał na to, że któreś z nich rzuciło przed chwilą ziemniakiem. Lucy odwróciła się w stronę Barbie słysząc jej krzyk. 'Lucy: ' Barbie, o co chodzi? Dziewczyna zapytała swoją koleżankę z przejęciem w głosie. 'Barbie: ' Już ja im dam! Barbie zabrała koszyk Lucy i pobiegła w trybie bojowym i z charakterystycznym okrzykiem w stronę Evy i Fabiana. Potem cały koszyk kartofli wysypała na nich, a one poleciały w stronę Evy i Fabiana trafiając w jedno i drugie przy okazji. Dziewczyna jeszcze nie zdawała sobie jednak sprawy z głupoty, którą właśnie popełniła. 'Lucy: ' Ty idiotko. W głosie Lucy nie było słychać gniewu. Bardziej była rozbawiona tym, co się właśnie wydarzyło. 'Barbie: ' Ups, przepraszam. Barbie właśnie zorientowała się, że znowu pozbawiła drużynę wszystkich ziemniaków z koszyka. (PZ 'Fabian: ') (Fabian i Eva siedzą w pokoju zwierzeń. Są poobijani od ziemniaków, mają liczne sińce.) Hah, to było aaaż, za proste. Oboje uśmiechali się szyderczo. Statek Na brzegu Igor siedzi z Marynarzem. Coś tam pogadali, postrugali w drewnie, czy co tam lubili robić. 'Marynarz: ' Nie powinieneś pomagać drużynie? Nie sądzisz chyba jednak, że Dakota znajdzie szybciej złoto sama, niż jakbyście sami to zrobili 'Igor: ' Ona się lubi wszędzie rządzić. Niech porządzi sobie samą sobą. 'Marynarz: ' Słaba zagrywka chłopcze. Drużyna to drużyna i zasługi każdego się liczą. 'Igor: ' Właśnie nie. Zasługa jednego, to zasługa całej drużyny. 'Marynarz: ' A jak twoi znajomi w telewizji to zobaczą? Raczej nie będą zadowoleni. Jak chcesz wypaść w ich oczach? Marynarz poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu, po czym oddalił się. Igor jedynie westchnął. Po chwili namysłu postanowił wrócić na statek. A dokładniej w miejsce, w którym się już znajdował, czyli pod pokład. Na statku ostatnie 5 drużyn szukało sztabek złota. Dakota, Owen i Jackie szukali w kuchni. Jak na razie bez większych rezultatów. 'Owen: ' Może tak w cukrze będzie. Owen wziął opakowanie cukru, po czym otworzył je w nadziei, że znajdzie tam sztabkę złota. Cóż, wtedy to opakowanie powinno być już wcześniej otwarte. Jedyne do czego chłopak doprowadził, to do tego, że po całej kuchni rozsypał się cukier. 'Dakota: ' Owen... Dakota była zirytowana tym co zrobił Owen. Jackie jednak postanowiła skosztować trochę cukru i wzięła trochę z blatu. 'Jackie: ' Hmm. Dakota otworzyła piekarnik, Owen sprawdzał górne szafki, Jackie lodówkę. Nic nie znaleźli. Pod pokładem Igor i Noah zajmują się szukaniem kolejnych sztabek złota. 'Noah: ' Wiesz, skoro jedna sztabka była tu jak mówisz, to powinna być też druga. Chyba, że schowali je w różnych miejscach. 'Igor: ' To może być prawda. 'Noah: ' Mam w takim razie nadzieję, że Owen sobie radzi. Miał szukać w kuchni Noah spogląda za kaloryfer, ale niczego nie znajduje. Igor patrzy po szufladach. Sam nie wie, w które z nich z Brickiem już zaglądali, a w które nie, ale woli sprawdzić. 'Igor: ' Ja przepuściłem swoją sztabkę o tak... (pstryknął palcami)... obok nosa. 'Noah: ' A co takiego zrobiłeś? 'Igor: ' Wykazałem się hojnością, jeśli taka odpowiedz cię satysfakcjonuje. W jednym z pokoi VIP przeszukują Carrie i Devin. Relacja Carrie do Devina nie zmieniła się w ciągu ostatniego czasu i dalej jest chłodna dla niego. 'Devin: ' W szafkach też nic nie ma oprócz jakichś zeszytów. Carrie skończyła przeszukiwać również swoje szafki gdzie po za słuchawkami nie znalazła niczego. Zeskoczyła z krzesła i stanęła przed łóżkiem. 'Carrie: ' Zostało nam jeszcze jedno Devin. 'Devin: ' Łóżko? Myślisz, że mógł ktoś coś pod nim schować? 'Carrie: ' Bierz się za materac Carrie i Devin podnieśli materac. Pod nim schowana była sztabka złota, którą ukrył Fabian. 'Carrie: ' Bingo. 'Devin: ' Heh, no. Carrie i Devin pobiegli w stronę wyjścia. Strefa luzu '''6.Eva i Fabian Don: ''' Młodociani przestępcy, miejsce szóste. Pole upraw Brick i Vera zanoszą swój koszyk do hodowcy i dostają przepustkę do Strefy Luzu. W tle Barbie i Lucy dalej zbierają ziemniaki. Na miejsce dotarli również Carrie i Devin. Strefa Luzu '''7.Brick i Vera Don: ' I co, podobał się okręt? '''Brick: ' Don... Brick wzruszył się. Vera podała mu chusteczkę, by mógł się wysmarkać Statek Wracając na statek, drużyny dalej poszukują złota. W kuchni Dakota zagląda do chlebaka i znajduje sztabkę złota. 'Dakota: ' No proszę, kto by się spodziewał Dakota zabrała sztabkę złota i wybiegła 'Dakota: ' IGOR! Na dole Igor usłyszał krzyk Dakoty. 'Igor: ' Na mnie już pora. Powodzenia Noah. Kamera podziela się na dwie połówki. W jednej chwili Noah w jednej szafce, oraz Owen w kuchence mikrofalowej znajdują sztabki złota. 'Noah i Owen: ' TAAK. Obaj wybiegli i znaleźli się przed wyjściem. 'Noah: ' Masz sztabkę? Dlaczego nic nie krzyknąłeś? 'Owen: ' Krzyknąłem chyba na cały głos. 'Noah: ' Pewnie mój krzyk zagłuszył twój krzyk. 'Owen: ' Co robimy? 'Noah: ' Dajmy to Nieśmiałym Nastolatkom. 'Owen: ' Jackie i Jen szukają już długi czas, może by im pomóc. Noah strzelił Owenowi z liścia. 'Noah: ' Komu pomagamy? Im, czy im? 'Owen: ' No tym drugim rzecz jasna. Znaczy się pierwszym. Noah zabrał Owenowi sztabkę, poszedł do łazienki, gdzie zobaczył Jen i Agathę, które szukały sztabek złota. Zapadla niezręczna sytuacja, gdyż obie zauważyły, że ten miał sztabkę. Chciał się wycofać i nie dawać jej żadnej z nich, ale Drake uratował sytuację, który krzyknął że znalazł sztabkę. 'Agatha: ' Hej, widzę, że znalazłeś? 'Noah: ' Tak... no i... 'Drake: ' Znalazłem. 'Agatha: ' To mamy już wszyscy. Agatha wybiegła z łazienki. 'Noah: ' Jen 'Jen: ' Tak? 'Noah: ' Widzę, że dalej szukasz i nie możesz znaleźć. 'Jen: ' Nie wiem czy gdzieś w łazience jest ta sztabka, a nie zamierzam szukać w sedesie. 'Noah: ' Oj, jest jest. I trzymam ją ja. 'Jen: ' Że co? Nie Noah, nie mogę 'Noah: ' Tak się złożyło, że znaleźliśmy sztabki z Owenem. To jedyna sztabka, która została na tym statku, tak więc... zostawiam ci ją. Noah opuścił łazienkę. 'Jen: ' Noah, dzięki :) Pole upraw Na polu są już wszystkie pozostałe drużyny i zbierają ziemniaki. Strefa Luzu '''8.Dakota i Igor 9.Carrie i Devin 10.Noah i Owen Pole Uprawne Don: ' Na placu boju zostały tylko trzy pary. Każda z nich walczy o to, by nie odpaść z wyścigu. '''Jen: ' Raz, dwa, raz, dwa Jackie wsypuje do koszyka ziemniaki jak szalona 'Agatha: ' Drake, wyprzedzą nas. Ładuj garściami. 'Lucy: ' I już. Barbie otarła czoło. 'Barbie: ' A nie... to ty się zmęczyłaś xD Strefa Luzu '''11.Barbie i Lucy Don: ''' Mistrzynie, miejsce 11 W tle widać dwie ostatnie pary, które zmierzają do strefy luzu. . . . . . . . . . . . '''12.Jackie i Jen 'Don: ' Królowe, miejsce dwunaste! Wiecie Nastolatkowie co to oznacza. 'Agatha: ' Mówi się trudno... 'Don: ' Oznaczało by, gdyby to była runda bez eliminacji, zostajecie Z nieba zaczęły lecieć fajerwerki. 'Drake: ' Czad... 'Don: ' Agatha i Drake zostają, ale czy na długo? Dowiecie się tego oglądając kolejne odcinki, Total Drama: Amazing Race. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Amazing Race